Lovebot Masters
by Reploid001
Summary: Robots Masters can love too! In some places more than others! Robots shy, horny, loving, suspicious, proud and jealous. But all feeling the same feeling! Many couples! Alternate Universe
1. Shyness

**Lovebot Masters **

Robots Masters can love too! In some places more than others! Robots shy, horny, loving, suspicious, proud and jealous. But all feeling the same feeling! Many couples! Alternate Universe.

_Chapter I - Shyness _

Two Robots Masters in particular are very shy. But that's not the only similarity between them. Both live in cold places and love penguins. Yes, I'm talking about Ice Man and Gemini Man

They were very fond of his younger brothers, who were their opposites. Elec Man and Snake Man. But they had competition and unfortunately shyness would not let them open their hearts, but now it was time for a change.

At the base of the Arctic, where Ice Man worked, the little Eskimo was not worrying about the glaciers, where his work was focused, but rather, the feelings that the small felt since Elec Man was created. Maybe love at first sight existed, leading the Eskimo believe that Elec was made for him.

Ice Man had thought of several ways to say Elec Man what he felt, by letters, e-mails or ice sculptures, but he never succeeded. The Eskimo looked at a letter he had received in the morning, an invitation to a party marked for next week, where all Robots Masters would be. Said it would have several things, but what caught his attention was a dance at the end of the event. Well, anyone who wanted to dance, needed a companion. Ice Man blushed at the thought, but as much as he thought he could not. _Damn shyness... _

In the icy air of Russia where Gemini was, the narcissist stared at her reflection, but could not concentrate on himself. Since that damn letter arrived inviting him, and asking that he be accompanied Already take me will be enough. I do not need companions he thought.

Gemini does not want anyone to find out that he liked Snake Man, after all, they were too different. And he had no idea how he could say he loved anyone, but himself, because will end his pride and a part of shyness and fear did not let him approached of the Serpentarium robot .

The Narcissistic was terrified of the pet snakes that Snake had, Gemini had a phobia of snakes, and always thought never would love someone like Snake Man. When the new feeling came to the surface in Gemini, he found that his mind until then with thoughts perfect (in other words selfish), was going crazy.

After some time, he noticed that he was not crazy, and that perhaps, his self-love would be split by someone else, but his pride never let. _If I have to break my self-love to give affection to another one thank you for being shy. _

-Dr. Light's Laboratory-

Always at the end of the turn of each Robot Master, everyone returned to the laboratory, where they were during at night. Dr. Light asked everyone to come together to discuss the event of the next week and all went to the living room.

"My robots, called you here to talk about the event and get your questions answered" The doctor said, at the time Cut Man raised his hand "For this party will serve?" The woodcutter asked Dr. Light got a copy of invitations "Well, all set Robots Masters will meet to finish with all the rivalry that you and Dr. Wily's robots have. Finally, after which could arrest Wily at once, his Robots are needing it for our cooperation. This party was the best option I found so that you can get along with them" explained patiently.

"But if they want to do something bad? We are only 16 and they 65. Who can assure us that nothing bad will happen to us?" Asked Elec Man, since he received the invitation felt that was not a good idea.

"Do not worry, before I send out the invitations, I talked with them, they guaranteed that everyone will do nothing wrong" Said Light, Elec Man was still suspicious, but accepted.

After answering a few more questions, Light decided to address another subject "You already know what will be their peers?" he asked, Ice Man blushed, looking at Elec Man, but remained silent.

Some have stayed together as Cut Man and Guts Man, others came by surprise, saying they wanted to invite as Oil Man and Time Man

When Ice Man almost spoke, he was interrupted by Fire Man. He invited Elec Man and the youngest accepted, Breaking the Eskimo's heart .

After a few more pairs formed, Mega had not invited anyone "Mega, who are your partner?" Dr Light said "I'll go with one of the robots of Dr. Wily" He said, everyone looked scared "Which one?" Ice Man asked , Mega seemed undecided "I have not decided yet ... I received the request for Flash Man, Crash Man and Bass,'ll decide tomorrow" he said, Dr Light looked a little worried "Choose well"

Ice wondered How can _someone do this? How can you speak as if it were the simplest thing in the world?_ "Ice Man has picked?" Asked Fire Man, he looked at Fire Man's hand holding Elec, but he decided to speak another thing "No" he said. "You also received many invitations?" Asked Elec, Ice wanted to say yes, but he do not want to lie "No. I have not received any invitation" He said sincere Fire approached the Eskimo and pressed his cheek "Do not worry, with this cute face, soon someone will ask you"

Ice did not want to know the event was already feeling uncomfortable, using the excuse that he was tired and went to the bedroom.

Ice Man felt stupid, after all, had the chance, but missed. It was at this time that the computer made a small noise, the Eskimo recognized as the message tone, as he had nothing else to do, he picked up the laptop on the table beside the bed and opened the mailbox.

The message was one of the robots Wily, Freeze Man. Ice thought he was a good friend, but he was almost a Stalker. The Eskimo opened the email and a short message appeared.

**To: Ice Man **

**From: Freeze Man **

_Please be my companion in the feast of Robot Masters. _

Ice Man did not believe what he read, he would not go with anyone who was not Elec Man, but he has already lost. Ice thought about all Robots he knew. Unless Elec Man and Fire Man, Freeze Man was more connected with it, the Eskimo thought about taking a chance and he answer the message accepting the request. _Maybe everything will work out._

-Fortress of Dr. Wily-

Gemini learned a little more of the party through a voice recording made by its creator, coming from prison, the narcissist was surprised to learn that the old man did not want that neither he nor his brothers hurting Dr. Light's robots, which He did get a little excited, after all, perfect someone like him did not deserve to go into more a plan that surely fail.

After several hours thinking about how to invite Snake without hurting his pride, Gemini decided to invite the youngest when everyone was asleep.

The narcissist waited to 3 am, at which time he was sure that all his numerous brothers were asleep, and left the room.

Getting close to the room where the Serpentarium robot was, Gemini saw Toad Man approaching. The narcissistic knew the humanoid frog liked Snake, and he knew he would ask. Not wanting to waste time on something he thought.

He jumped in front of Toad Man "Hey Toad! What are you doing up at this hour? "Asked the narcissistic "I'm going to invite Snake Man to the party of the Robots Masters" he said, Gemini already imagined, just behind Toad appeared clone Gemini "Well, you might want to go one bit" He said, before his clone caught the sapo and led him out of the base.

Gemini quietly entered the apartment of Snake with a letter in hand, on which was written the follow-up request. The Gemini was the room where he was sure it was the only place where no the pet snakes was, and left the envelope in mobile bedside Snake and then left quickly, without any charges or even the Serpentarium to see.

- The Next Day -

Gemini Man woke hoped Snake had already answered his letter, after all, Gemini woke up extremely late.

When he arrived at the front door of his apartment, he saw a sheet of paper. He took it and was writing a short message.

_I accept. _

Reading this, Gemini felt all his arrogance out of his mind, he felt the first time we really could not only love himself, after all, when he saw, for the room was already deciding what outfit would use in the event.

- Meanwhile -

Ice Man barely sleep at night. Once accepted the request of Freeze Man, the robot of Wily spent all his contacts, Facebook, Twitter, Skype and even the account on , the little was forced to add it and read his fanfics, and Freeze Man was sending messages asking what life was like for Eskimo. Ice was sure that before the party happen, Freeze had already published a book called "_**The Life of Ice Man**_."

The Eskino did not want anything to happen, just wanted to invite Elec Man and kill shyness. Soon he felt a sense of leadership need to stop thinking about it. _I know several other robots are interested in me. After all, I'm not so ugly. __Not Forever Alone. _

_**And so begins another mess with the Robot Masters! What will be the next couple? Surely this party will still give a lot of confusion. We will soon see a pervert in series and a love triangle! All this and much more in the next episode Lovebot Masters! **__**Only here at ! **_

**N.: YAY! First episode! I love wearing Ice Man in my stories XD.**

**I don't own Mega Man. ****Property** **of Capcom©**


	2. Love Triangle

**Lovebot Masters**

_Chapter II - Love Triangle _

It seems that no Robot Master can be interested in just ONE other robot. Perhaps this is the case of two other Dr. Wily's Robot Masters.

That morning, Flash Man and Crash Man received a response to the invitation of Mega Man unfortunately two refused.

Crash had eyes for Mega Man, even if he just wanted to enjoy the blue robot. But he really liked Flash Man. The two had a fight the day before it all begins, and it ended up causing Crash wanted to invite anyone who did not love, only to cause envy. Fortunately the robot with strange hands knew that same happen with Flash Man

Crash always enjoyed to rape robots, he was a pervert. But the first time he really felt any real feeling for someone is by Mega Man

And he was not reciprocated. Crash's Nature was getting Mega annoyed and mostly scared. _A virgin like him never understand me..._ That was the thought that Crash had every time Mega fled from the Crash Bomb. (Or Bomber).

_But all my favorite animes show that this is the best way to win someone... I can not change..._ He thought, reading a book extremely perverted. Crash's Routine changed after he learned of the event. Instead of watching crap on the Internet, or stand reading fanfics R-18, he was thinking of Mega Man In a very short party dress and calling Crash for - (OK, this fanfic is K+, I can not exaggerate).

At the ball I'll do it. Sure. My Crash Bomb is about to explode...*¹ Just wanted to know who my little Mega chose... Crash thought, Mega never choose to Flash can the two combine, but Flash is not the kind of Mega. He is very attached... Attached too much... Crash thought maybe Mega Man also was not his type._'ve Tried everything and this don't work... Mega just like me if I was someone who acted more romantic, if I do not worry so much about adult subjects and more or less ... AH I can not change so much! Maybe... Mega has not made to me..._ -snif-

_- Meanwhile - _

In the next room, Flash Man was almost crying, seeing that Mega Man did not accept your request. His room had numerous pictures of the blue robot in several different situations. Flash Man was almost a paparazzi, the way he stop the time and took pictures at exactly the perfect time.

But he thought the older brother. Of course it did not come in your mind the image of Crash leading Mega the dance he has sense. But Flash has never looked at his older brother with suspicion, after all, he could be

perverted, but he never lied to him.

Flash Man wanted to know whom he could invite. He did not want to be like their brethren who never achieved anything with anyone. In other words, be a Forever Alone.

He thought of his brothers closer. _Bubble Man and Metal Man have been together, Wood Man Air Man, no way, Heat Man... No comments... Crash Man... Who knows... Who's left?... ... ... Quick Man! Perfect! _

Flash time left sadness aside. He took a sheet of paper and wrote: _Please, all the options, you are the best. In the event next week, be my companion during the party and especially the dance 3. Signed: Flash Man _

Flash Man ran out the door and bumped into Crash carrying a box. The urn opened dropping all the chocolates inside falling onto the two. Flash hid the paper folded behind him, and with the other hand helped Crash catch the candy.

"Crash Sorry, I did not see you" said Flash, Crash Man smiled "Alright, taking advantage that you're here, I wanted to give these chocolates for you. And also apologize for what happened" He said, Flash Man blushed, and when he realized the two were the faces very close.

Crash did not miss the chance and gave a peck on Flash. The youngest got his face all red. "Crash ... I... Thank you... And know that... I have to go" Flash said, getting up and running right away. Crash Man felt like Flash Man liked it, sure.

Flash felt lost. _Why just someone who has no shame in the face like me? Now I can not go back, now I chose Quick Man .. But ... Crash..._ Flash Man felt his heart broken, he always liked Quick Man. But he always stood beside Crash since its inception. He was the first friend Flash Man had. _AH I CAN NOT!_

Flash would tear the paper, but at the time, Quick Man appeared, seemed to have noticed that Flash was nervous. "Flash, are you okay?" He asked, Flash Man loved Quick's voice was quiet and lovely. Unlike voice Crash showed that all Malice anyone can carry with them.

Quick took the role of hand that Flash was just seeing another reading. As he read the whole sentence, Quick blushed and smiled slightly. "I accept." He said, Flash felt amazed, I could swear that his eyes shone with excitement.

Quick Man came and gave a light kiss on the lips of Flash, making him crazy inside "See you later" said Quick get out.

Flash waited until no one was in the hallway, and started jumping for joy. _I did it! I did it! I CAN'T BELIEVE!_

"Flash? What are you doing? "Flash froze, as if he had been the victim of his own weapon, the Time Stopper. Looking back, he saw Crash Man "Nothing ... I just stretching! Recently I feel rusty." He said, lying and turning to look right his brother.

Crash would never think Flash lie to him so he only approached "Okay, be careful, after all, do not want you to get hurt" He said, Flash noticed that his voice had changed, seemed more concerned, more passionate and most everything he was not. Crash put his hand on the face of Flash Man and gave another quick peck "Bye Bye..."

Crash came out, Flash Man despaired _What do I do?_ Flash thought better back to his apartment and think.

Upon arriving, he saw the red box in heart shape that Crash Man was. But he saw a note on top, he took and read.

_**Please forgive me, I know I was a complete idiot to think you was false. After all you never lied to me. So I ask you to be my partner at the party of the Robot Masters and teach me to love. Signed: Crash Man **_

A tear trickled down the face of Flash Man. He did not know this emotional side of Crash Man, and did not know that he believed that Flash has always been totally honest.

Thought Flash Man in numerous options, I knew I had to respond to night, but not wanted to end with a chance to get closer to Quick, and did not want to break the heart of Crash.

_I have an idea! _

_- Two hours later - _

Crash Man was still in his apartment, watching the response of Flash Man

Accepting.

The older man just stared at the letters saying "I accept", but he did not believe. After a short time he came to himself. He accepted. Got a chance! Crash never felt so happy, so much so that almost wept with happiness.

Unable to contain himself, he left the apartment, went to the hall, prepared the voice and came running and screaming like a teenage girl, he shouted loud enough to draw the attention of the entire floor, Crash was also knocking on the doors of all the apartments almost punching them with his drills.

Flash Man opened the apartment door and Crash ran up and kissed him passionately "Thank you!" He yelled, Flash noticed that everyone was opening the doors of their apartments, including Quick Man_, I'm sorry if it hurt you, Quick Man_ without wasting time, Flash froze the time, put Crash Man inside the apartment and disabled the Time Stopper.

Crash came to himself and smiled looking at Flash "Thanks for giving me this chance" he said, Flash sit down sided of Crash "Okay, but I did not expect you to have this reaction. Control yourself, "said the youngest, alerting.

Crash Man hugged Flash, the youngest was happy to have his older brother stay happy and returned the hug.

_- Meanwhile - _

Quick Man's apartment, the red robot was achy for being a victim of Time Stopper _Why does he used that attack? He knows that it affects me... _Quick did not understand why it all and thought what the meaning of that mess.

_The only one of us can leave a voice like that is Crash Man, and he just screams like that when this VERY happy. When I left, I saw the door of the apartment open Flash and then I just remember the time stop. ! Did he try to attack Flash? The weakness of it is the weapon of Crash ... ... ... ... ... At this time he weighed must be trying to kill my love! I have to do something! And Quickly! _

Quick ran as fast as he could to the Flash apartment and opened the door. He saw no one from the entrance and went slowly to Crash not see. Quick heard some strange noises coming from the room and approached silently, listening to what the two could say.

_"Crash ... Get off me!" "No! You have no where to run! My Crash Bomb is about to explode!" _

Quick Man got desperate he will kill Flash! ... Not if I can help it! Quick quickly entered and saw Crash over Flash, well apparently trying to immobilize him. (As in a fight)

"Crash Man drop him!" Quick Man shouted in a threatening tone, heard the voice of Crash Quick and looked back, "Well, and who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked, Flash swallowed "No Quick Man do not worry about me, "he said, Quick looked at him worried" He would kill you. And I would never let that happen, "said the robot crimson, Crash laughed "And you think I'll kill the one I love?" he asked rhetorically.

Quick Man was jealous, at the time was in a Extreme rage of Crash "Pervert!" He shouted, already forming a boomerang in his hand "I'll cut you to pieces!" Quick said in a threatening tone, Crash took a Crash Bomb " I'll get this boomerang in places you can not imagine" Crash spoke in the tone he got more horny.

Flash did not want anything to happen to either of them and appeared in the middle of the two "Stop!" By saying, they both stopped and looked at Flash. None of them wanted to hurt him, then got rid of their guns and looked for Flash "Flash Man, you can not do that. He was going to hurt you" said Quick Man, Crash looked without believing "No. He loves me, he said that, I just wanted to do something to prove my passion"

"Oh, so you wanted to rape him, is not it? Know that Flash loves me, he can think. Would never stay with someone who loves rape the others"

Flash was scared, I was sweating and wanting to end it all_. I should have stayed with Quick Man and give an excuse to Crash... He believes in me too much. Believe anything I say, so ... Just got an escape. _

"Crash, I think the first time I think I really like you." In time Crash smiled, Quick crossed his arms as if expecting Flash to talk to him"And Quick Man, I always loved you and I will take you to the event next week, after all, as I said, of all the options, you're the best." The smile on Crash disappeared and Quick hugged Flash Man

The orange robot left the apartment Flash Man with his head down, quite different from when he went there. Flash never seen Crash Man like that "Quick, wait here, I'll be right back" he said, Quick agreed and waited, while Flash came out.

"Crash Man, please forgive me. I swear I only accepted your invitation because I did not want to disappoint you" said Flash, Crash turned to face him "And you think that the only thing I wanted was to accompany you on that stupid party? I just wanted to know if anyone really cared about me, if someone like me the way I am. But it seems that Mega as you do not care about me enough to make me really happy. I think I'll even alone, well at least you do not want me to disappoint me, so I forgive you" (Boy, that episode is melancholic)

Crash turned and went back to the apartment, Flash felt guilty, but knew it was best to be done. After that he returned to the apartment and after some time, and he ended up sleeping with Quick.

Crash Man was in his room, he had a smile on his face, though tears fall from your eyes _I'll still get ... Flash will only lead Quick to the party and after it, it will be mine and nobody will take that right from me! I know he loves me and nothing will change that! _

**And so goes another day, missing five days for the event, which will be Crash getting Flash will be his alone? Or Flash will keep this love triangle? That only time will solve. **

**In the next episode, we will see Ice and Freeze in their first day together and chosen of Mega Man, all this and more in the next episode of Lovebot Masters! Only here at !**

***¹ That is a part of the Crash's song, made by Hyadain (A Japanese artist). Named: Crashman Let's Do It.**

**AN: New episode! The character's personality has based on the Hyadain's songs. But I love to create a personality for each Robot Masters.**


	3. Coexistence

**Lovebot Masters**

_Chapter III - Coexistence_

Imagine if you were a scientist and his greatest creation betray you. It would be terrible, but Bass did not care about the opinion of Wily or of the Robots Masters.

He thought about what he would do now that Mega had accepted his invitation. Dr. Light does not like me much, if I get too close he may send his stupid robots to attack me.

Bass noticed a blue blur in sky and smiled I never needed to go to you. Always was you who came after me. Mega Man looked a little lost when he was near the entrance of the fortress, he had friends there, but he always felt uncomfortable when he came near the place.

"I knew that sooner or later you'd be here" Mega looked up and saw Bass on top of the skull at the entrance of the fortress, the blue robot smiled "I wanted to see you" said Mega, Bass jumped and landed in front of the blue bomber.

"Well, I think it would be better if we went to another place" Mega nodded, Bass took his hand and the two went to the city center.

Bass liked to be alone most of the time but also had to do the things that Mega liked, for maintain a good relationship. Mega looked to the stores amazed, he had only gone to the city center once, and was to end the threat of the Wily's robots .

The blue robot felt like he was born just after Wily was arrested, why only then that he actually managed to live the way he wanted and do the things he always wanted to do, without worrying about any killer robot.

After two hours walking down the street and buying a few things, Bass did not do what he wanted. Only until that moment.

After the two came out of the crowd, entered a deserted square, the two sat next to each other in one of the banks, Mega was looking the things bought, Bass took and put the index finger tucked under the Mega Man's chin to make him look at it.

The two did not have to speak at that moment, just looked at each other, eyes heavenly and crimson.

Mega felt the soft breath of Bass and got a different feel from what has felt a mixture of happiness and passivity. When he noticed Bass kissed him, Mega felt his heart beat faster, first felt the strongest feeling that a robot can feel the love.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ice Man was on Chat with Freeze Man, they talked about trivial matters of almost every conversation online, until Freeze ask a question a little differently.

_**8:30 am Super Cold and Freeze Says:**_

**- How about we get out? : ) Stay just talking by this Chat is borin. :' (**

Ice Man blushed while reading, he did not want to go out with Freeze, everyone would see, everyone would think they were actually dating ... But Ice knew what he did, and had to leave Freeze happy.

_**8:31 am DLN-005 Ice Man says:**_

_- Okay. We met at the skating rink at 10:00 hours. : )_

Ice doesn't know, but after he sending this simple message, Freeze fell to the ground with a nose bleed and laughing very happy.

_**8:32 am Super Cold and Freeze Says:**_

**- See you there! ; )**

_Super Cold and Freeze is offline._

Ice closed his laptop and stood up from the bed, leaving the machine at the next table. _Well, I just talked to Freeze Man in person one time, when we were still in the battlefield, but maybe a friendship is formed between us._ Thought the Eskimo.

Ice Man was embarrassed to skate again, so long ago that he doesn't do it. Shyness is also applied in situations like that. In falling in front of the others I think I still know at least stand up with ice skates.

The Eskimo went to a closet and at the bottom, he saw two blades for skating, Ice did not want to look like an idiot in public then had an idea. He picked up the blades and engaged in the boots of his armor, shortly after, the froze the room's ground to train a little bit.

_- Dr Wily's Fortress -_

Freeze Man was extremely happy and could not see the time to be able to see their idol again, but one thing came to his mind _I will never skated in my life..._ Freeze had seen ice skating on TV, but knew it was not so easy as it seemed.

With his own power of freezing, Freeze made blades for skating and also froze the ground, but at least try to stand, he failed. It looked like a small child trying to balance. He tried and tried, util see that the meeting time was approaching.

He took the ice sheets and carried until the skating rink exactly on time. In the distance he saw Ice approaching. The smallest waved to him and the two stood side by side, Freeze stared at Ice Man, without the little noticing "Let's go inside?" Asked Freeze, Ice nodded and the two entered.

At the entrance was a passage that led to a frozen track. At the front door to the track, Freeze Man got scared, wanted to return everything but Ice was waiting on the track "You coming?" Asked Ice, Freeze had no choice, coupled blades in the boots and tried to get on track, but lost his balance and fell.

...

...

When he opened his eyes he saw kissing Ice Man was the time he pulled back dying with shame. Ice was completely red in the face, covering his face with his hands.

"Sorry, Ice... I don't want to..." said Freeze, Ice stood up "It's okay"

After some time, Ice managed to Freeze stand on top of the rink "It seems like you're never set foot somewhere Frozen" said the Eskimo, Freeze leaned on the edge of the track "I know, but I'll try to turn me. Now, you can have fun" said Freeze, Ice smiled "Okay, if you need help, just call me" said Ice, now going on near the center of the rink.

_I'm sure I'll get watching and imitating what Ice Man do_. Think Freeze peering the Eskimo. Ice picked up speed and passed the rink as if running, Freeze wanted to do the same, then using the wall for support, and he pretended that he ran when seen, he doesn't using support, Ice approached him and smiled "You getting the hang"

Freeze did a position of courage "See? Already stepped on floors frozen and can be proud of it!" Freeze said, as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. The expression Ice seemed to have changed "That seems a challenge. Then teach you everything I know, so you will see that not as easy as it seems" said Ice, Freeze laughed "You do not seem to know much, so small and naive" Give me pitiable.

_- At the end of the day -_

Freeze was depleted, the body full of scratches and minor injuries caused by falls, and one or two broken teeth. Unlike Ice which was intact, was taking an E-Tank "Now you know you can not underestimate anything, even ice skating"

Freeze was panting "Okay, I get it. But after all, how can you make those twirls without getting dizzy, or the sudden turns without falling?"Asked the larger Ice looked at him "I do not feel dizzy because of low power usage and that I do not fall in abrupt curves, because my weight is down. But in your case is only able to train harder and do everything perfectly"

Freeze Man at the time started to shake his head "I'll never skate again! I do not want to break the rest of my body" said Freeze, the matter was serious to him, Ice felt a bit saddened "I found amusing... But okay..." Ice stood and waved Freeze "See you later. Dr. Light and my brothers should be concerned about me" he said, Freeze grinned "Alright, get in the chat and so we meet again".

On the way home, Ice saw Mega saying goodbye to Bass, the two were combined to meet and then parted with a kiss, and parted. Each one going one way. Ice imagined how good it would be with those who were also really loved _Freeze is a great robot, but for me, he is nothing more than a friend ..._

Eskimo looked at the blades that holding, thought of the day, it was funny to see Freeze down in every way possible, but even though he had a lot of fun, still wanted to at least get to talk to Elec Man

Upon arriving home, no one called the long time he was out, natural everyday anyway when Mega Man arrived shortly after, Dr. Light was running to know where he was. When passing a corridor to get to your room, Ice heard a strange noise coming from the end of the path.

When seen, the noise was coming from the Elec Man's room, Ice put his head in the door to hear better the noise. He noted that this was sobbing, crying. _Elec is crying?_

Eskimo knocked on the door and it opened "Can I come in, Elec?" He asked, without a reply, Ice entered, following the noise, until you get near the bed where Elec was under the covers, still sobbing, Ice felt no shyness and concern at the same time, was part of the underdevelopment of his mind. This time, it just felt concern.

He took a part of the comforter off the newest and saw his face, tears fell from his eyes and left the mask wet "Ice ..." he whispered, Ice sat on the floor beside the bed "Why are you crying ?" asked the Eskimo, Elec hugged Ice Man "Fire Man... He's not going with me to the party, because... He got sick... And I can not even go to him..."

Ice hugged Elec back, do not need to say anything, he knew Elec just wanted his presence at that time. The Newest thought would be freezing to death just lean against Ice, but he felt heat coming from the Eskimo, was not that neither Fire Man, but it was comforting, like a soft blanket.

"Ice, do you wanna to come with me to the party?" Asked Elec, Ice blushed, all he wanted to happen... But Freeze Man... _Freeze please, forgive me_... "I want, Elec"

The robot electric felt all his energy to wake up and your body was in high static. "Thank you Ice!" He said, hugging Ice stronger and making him sit on the bed beside him. Ice looked happy, felt shyness leaving when Elec kissed him, the Eskimo felt his body getting hotter than normal and his artificial heart beat faster with the feel.

Elec also felt something different, felt a feeling that he could not identify, but it was the best thing he ever felt. When the two parted, looked into each other's eyes, Ice could not detach from hypnosis. His mind just thought the robot in front of him "_I love you..._" said the Eskimo, Elec blushed but smiled "I love you too."

_- A few hours later -_

Freeze read a message from Ice and could not believe what he read.

_Sorry Freeze Man, but unfortunately I can not go with you to the party next week, I'll go with Elec Man. I hope you understand._

_Signed: Ice Man_

_PS: I want us become friends._

Freeze, because it was created by Wily, he got angry.

_Did he just use me? I just wanted to hurt me in that damn ice skating rink? I know he's sweet and gentle, but inside he is a demon ... It will pay for messing with my heart like that!_

**Oh my God! What will Freeze do for Ice Man, missing only 4 days to the big event? Will our beloved Eskimo will endure? That only time will answer.**

**In the next episode we will see that Dr. Light's robots are very cheeky and what happened to the Fire Man, looks like it has something to do with jealousy. All this and much more in the next episode of Lovebot Masters, only here at !**

**AN: I know it took me to write this episode, but I've been busy and out of ideas for this episode, but I'll try to be faster to write the next! : )**


	4. Danger! Danger!

**Lovebot Masters **

_Chapter IV - Danger! _

Getting sick is definitely not cool. If you become isolated because of it, is even worse. This is the case of Fire Man. Diseases that catch in fire robots, are extremely harmful to other robots, so Fire had to stay within a capsule, about the care of Dr. Light.

Fire had nothing against his creator, but he wanted to see his brothers. "Dr. Light, why can not I leave? Or go to the party next week?" Asked the fireman.

Light looked at him "Fire, you have to recover if you want at least to lean against another robot, perhaps if you have a significant improvement these next three days, you can leave, but only if you stay with the oxygen mask and don't sneeze"

Fire smiled "I'll be fine! And I will bring Elec Man to the party!" He said, his strength and hot temper were returning, Light remembered what Elec had said the night before.

_**- Flashback - **_

_"Dr. Light, say to Fire that he should not worry about taking me to the event, now I'll take Ice Man, but tell him I'm sorry"_

_"But Elec Man, do you think is the best thing to do? Fire Man may not like" _

_"When he gets better, I'll talk to him and also, Fire is comprehensive, with a talk everything goes back to normal" _

_**- End of Flashback - **_

"Fire Man, I gotta tell you something ... About Elec Man" said the doctor, Fire worried "What happened? He is well?" Asked Fire "Elec Man is fine... But he will not go with you to the party. He will go with Ice Man, but he asked for you to understand" (Why does everyone incriminates Ice Man?)

Expression of Fire grieved his heart ached, he really wanted a moment alone with Elec Man will _he left me? Why? Ice Man..._ Fire felt his head warm, felt anger.

He took all the wires that were connected will your body and out of the capsule which was, Dr Light tried to restrain him, but the fireman pulled the doctor way "Fire Man! You can not leave! Will infect your brothers!" Cried the doctor, desperate, Fire Man turned "I'm just going to settle accounts with a certain Eskimo"

Dr. Light could not follow Fire Man, had to warn others. "Attention all robots! Attention all robots! Fire Man left the treatment room, everyone must leave immediately to avoid becoming infected! Repeating all must leave immediately!"

Ice heard the call, but when he left the room, bumped into Fire Man. The little Eskimo fell to the ground and felt his nerves harden, leaving him almost immobile, Ice felt his body rust and vision is slightly blurred.

Fire smiled "My heart was like that just because of you!" Ice looked startled "I know you do not like what I did, but do not need it! We can fix it!"

Fire Man did not mind the words of the elder brother and approached, the virus was passing the small body Eskimo, leaving him unable to move.

"Fire Man? What are you doing?" Asked Elec Man, behind the two at the beginning of the hallway, Fire looked at Elec Man and smiled "Elec... I'm not doing anything, just a virus. I just wanted to stay on your side, but do not want you to get sick"

Ice Man looked at Elec Man "Please, you have to leave! It is the best to do" said the Eskimo, Elec Man did not want to leave him, then took a step forward. He felt the energy in your body fall asleep, but kept walking toward them.

Fire stepped back, did not want to infect Elec, but felt the wall of the hall behind him "Elec, do not come! You will... "He tried to say, but Elec continued even as the whole body feeling numb and vision is slightly blurred.

Ice tried to tell him to stop, until he notice that the voice was gone, the virus was eating him, Fire seeing no alternative, ran back to the treatment room.

I knew you would, Fire... Elec thought, looking at where Fire ran. The youngest sat opposite of Ice "Are you okay?" He asked, Ice shook his head in denial. His eyes were already losing brightness, disease symptom, Elec not have much time, and took ice to the laboratory. (I do not know why, but I love doing Ice get sick... or dead O.o)

After, Dr. Light put Fire inside the capsule and left in hibernation mode. Was when Elec arrived with Ice in his arms "Doctor Light..." The voice was weak Elec, losing the tone and height, being so close to Ice Man, Light caught Ice and put Elec out "You can still recover then you better get out there waiting"

_-Two hours After - _

Elec Man was waiting by the door of the room was almost dozing when he was woken by a hug comforting...

Elec opened his eyes and saw Ice Man with his eyes still misty and with an oxygen mask, despite Eskimo be that way, Elec felt happy and hugged him back.

The two stood up and walked toward the newest's room "Ice, why are you with this mask?" Asked Elec Man, Ice looked at him "I still need to recover fully, I still run some risks"

At the time, the two heard Cut Man screaming and running down the hallway into the Elec Man's room. The Both without understanding the situation, went towards the room and entered.

Cut seemed lost in his thoughts, Ice approached him "What is it, Cut Man?" Asked the Eskimo, Cut was in the clouds "I'm falling in love..." He said his voice was smooth and extremely quiet.

Ice smiled "Great to know that one more double majored here!" Said the Eskimo, Cut stood up "I'm sorry for the reaction a little crazy, but I had no better way to get the attention of you two"

Elec was confused "Why did you want to get our attention?" Asked the youngest, Cut laughed "Because besides me, you too are in love, and I need tips ..."

_- Some explanations later - _

"You think I'm going to get?" Cut Man asked a little nervous, smiled Ice Man "Following this, and add a little of your way, it can achieve" said the Eskimo, pushing the Cut Man will go towards Guts Man "Oh I-I can't!"

"Cut Man! I'm much more shy than you, but I tell my feelings, now it's your turn! Go on and say, is not direct, but not look like a foolishly, be yourself"

Cut, Ice and Elec went to the quarry next to the laboratory where Guts usually spent most of the day. Ice and Elec were watching from afar and encourage Cut to speak what he felt.

Cut Man almost gave up, but Guts looked back "Hello Cut Man! What are you doing here?" Asked the big guy in his typical jokingly Cut knew he could not retreat, Guts Man would find strange _is not direct, but also does not look like a foolishly_

"You know, I wanted to know what you think of going to the party with me, missing only three days" he said, a little nervous, but looked back and Ice made a positive sign.

Guts approached "I think it will be amazing! There is nothing better than having fun beside whom you like! "Said the youngest, Cut blushed. He looked back, but do not saw Ice and Elec, was almost without knowing what to say. I'll improvise, but I can not seem a foolishly

_- A little while later - : D _

Elec and Ice were in the bedroom of the youngest, lying in bed, "I can not believe you got me out to do _it_" said the Eskimo, a bit angry for letting Cut alone "Ice, you know you have to leave it on their own, after all,_ I know you like it_"

Ice Man knew that, but did not say anything, he still had pride. "Maybe. Cut must have completed his mission, I'll see if he did well" said Ice, Elec was a little disappointed" Do not delay coming back "warned Elec, Ice nodded and winked at Elec Man, making fall back on the bed. (Moment of perverted love I love it :D)

_- In the mine - _

_(A reminder, Ice Man did not remove the oxygen mask in no time and will continue until the end of the chapter) _

When Ice Man arrived at the mine, saw Cut and Guts hugged, seemed very happy, the Eskimo does not want to interfere. When he was close to home saw Freeze Man, he was not wasting time in the direction of lower "Ice Man, I wanna talk to you"

"Sorry, Freeze but I have some things to fix at home, maybe after" said the Eskimo, not let Freeze, Ice grabbed by the arm and lifted until both men are facing off "Freeze, you're hurting me... Let me go"

"NO! I said that I have something to tell you and you will listen!" Freeze said in a threatening tone, Ice was startled by the tone of voice used by Freeze, but his personality changed "And what is it, soldier?" Asked the voice became more serious and severe than normal.

Freeze did not care for the way Ice changed "You were playing with me and my feelings, begins to keep me company says everything is fine between us and then you leave me aside. We have many problems here. But I think the biggest one is you"

Ice did not like what he heard "And you think that something would happen between us? I just wanted to go to that stupid party accompanied, and did not want to even think about dating you. My heart belongs to another Robot Master now. And stay away from me!"

Freeze Man got angry, but he had to admit that he lost, Ice never loved him, but considered him a friend.

_**Friendzone!**_

**Ice Man that was close! Now, there are only 2 days! Another couple majored and our cold cupid wants to everyone get a boyfriend! What will our coveted eskimo up to? That only time will answer. **

**In the next episode we will see snakes, narcissism, time, explosions and fast! What happens to someone who does not decide between one and other? And phobia of snakes? Can you stop the fear? All this and much more in the next episode Lovebot Masters! Only here at !**


	5. Mix

**Lovebot Masters **

_Chapter V - Mix _

In life, you always need to make difficult decisions. To choose a person to love and let the other side can be the most difficult of all. Such was the case Flash Man.

He broke Crash Man's Heart, even if he managed to win Quick, he felt guilty for the lies that he told to Crash.

Quick noted that Flash was worried about something "Flash, are you okay?" He asked, Flash nodded "I'm just thinking about day after tomorrow's event" said he, as well, even though thinking of Crash, Flash did not lie.

"Me too! I was thinking about how we could go too together to make Crash Man full of jealousy!" Quick said he wanted to rub in the face of Crash that he was the best of all options, such as Flash Man had said.

Flash had to agree with that, Quick thought was a bit toward himself.

_- Meanwhile - _

Crash Man thought he would do to win in Flash Man, missing only two days for the event, he had to think of a plan fast, and had some idea of how would. I can not do anything stupid on the feast day, if not our peacekeeping mission already was, I have to finish off the dead weight as soon as possible.

Crash created a small plane in his mind, was basically wait for the enemy to sleep and tie Quick Man so he could not escape and was then only take you far away and hide it until the end of the party. _I never had a plan so brilliant in my entire life!_

The robot was orange into the hall and quietly entered the room Flash, which amazingly was not locked. Crash listened all ambient noise, Quick and Flash were talking.

_"I just want to talk to him, nothing more"_ seemed the voice of Flash

_"You're not going anywhere! And if you're cheating on me with that freak?" _

Crash got a little angry about it

_"No... I just want to apologize for having let him" _

Crash blushed at this

_"You will stay here, if you can forget me!" _

_"Okay, I'm with you" _

Crash Man was angrier This arrogance will end!

Crash thought that came up with the plan, it might be better to wait.

_- Upstairs - _

Gemini could not wait any longer, he saw Snake off base with their pet snakes. He wanted to Snake arrest the snakes so he could speak with his beloved, without fear, but he waited too long, at least about 15 minutes, leaving Gemini impatient. (Come on, Gemini, just 15 minutes?)

He decided he wanted to stand beside Snake, even with their snakes around. If I so much want to be near him, I have to stay close to snakes, there is no escape. Gemini down the five floors of your room to an open field next to the fortress.

Snake saw him and waved, smiled Gemini "Hello, Snake! What are you doing out here? "Gemini knew what he was doing, but he was nervous. "I'm just taking my snakes out the fortress, after all, just like the real snakes, they also need to hunt"

Gemini felt extremely frightened "Hunting what?" he asked, Gemini was afraid of the snakes deceive you with an inmate "Small animals, and this open field is full of them. I do not want to spend all my money with rats"

Gemini felt a small relief, at least he did not look like a mouse, like some other Robot Masters. "How about we go somewhere later?" Asked the narcissist, Snake smiled "Alright, can be now if you want, my snakes know how to take care without me" Gemini smiled "Great! Where can we go? "

Snake thought "At the mall? I know you love places that neither it" Gemini jumped for joy and pulled Snake by hand until they reach the place.

At the mall, Gemini did not hold their extinct and bought numerous items he says are Super Important to keep always flawless, despite already having been born perfect. Snake did not mind the way Gemini, he could not see anything bad in Gemini, like they say, love is blind.

After finishing with the desire to buy (expensive) items of jewelers and crystal and gold accessories, he decided to leave greed aside. Discretely He looked Snake that was a bit distracted, he thought of something to break the ice between them. _If I were a good talker... Perhaps a conversation about reptiles call his attention! I know nothing about snakes, so I have a lot to ask. _

"Snake, I wanted to ask you a few things"

_- After a few (Many) questions - _

Gemini and Snake were already seated on food court, but unfortunately, the narcissist had no longer any question about reptiles.

"Gemini, your curiosity about snakes surprised me. I always thought you did not care for them because of your fear."

"I wanted to know a bit more about this world. And you know exactly everything! Scientific names, the natural habitat of each species, you know the colors and even feeding them, I think an encyclopedia don't know about it as much as you" Gemini noted that said _Do not worry, it does not make he more perfect than me. _

At the time the twin brother of Gemini appeared "I think you just love yourself, is not it?" He asked, Gemini looked back and was afraid since when he was here? Clone approached of Snake and whispered something in the his ear, Gemini heard nothing and was in doubt.

After saying, the clone approached of Gemini "You've changed because of him? I'm surprised, you always said that everything and everyone was inferior to you, and then, I hear you eulogizing Snake. Keep an eye, Gemini, I'll be right next to you and I will not forgive you if you eulogize him again "Gemini froze it, he actually launched a compliment and every time he praises something, his clone is there to listen.

The clone left, Snake did not seem bothered with what the clone said, Gemini hoped he'd said something that convicted him. "What did he say to you?" Asked Gemini, Snake smiled "Come closer"

Gemini approached, Snake motioned for him to come closer and Gemini followed, at the time the two were very close to each other Snake kissed Gemini. The narcissist was surprised by the reaction, but after recovering from the shock, returned the kiss.

_I know this is not my nature, but I have to say... I Love You_

_- In the fortress - _

Crash waited and when Quick slept, he was part of his plan to enter into practice and was quietly leaving the base to make the last part of his scheme. He stood in the doorway of the base when he noticed a presence behind him, was Flash Man

Quick saw Flash and tried to speak, but had a tape on his mouth "Crash Man, what are you doing?" He asked, Crash did not care "I'm just throwing out the trash"

Flash got a little angry "Crash, enough jokes, I know you're upset, but do not have to do that." He said, picking Quick off the Crash's hands (sorry, drills) and untying.

Crash was sorry "But I wanted to go with you, I saw no alternative" he said, crestfallen, Quick quickly rose "Listen fiend! You go to that party alone, after all, even if you are the best buddy of Flash Man, will continue to be so, and I'll be the love life of Flash forever!" He said, gesturing like a spoiled girl (He is a XD).

Crash Man felt himself being broken every Quick's word, he knew that if Flash really liked him, and would have chosen not Quick Man "Sorry" said Crash, leaving with his head down. Flash looked at him "Do not worry, Crash Man, we're still friends" He tried to console Crash with those words.

Crash looked back, had a smile and tears on his face "Okay"

**My God! Crash was literally crashed! Does off after that he will want to go to the party, with only one day? That only time will answer. **

**In the next episode, we will see the organization of the party! Ice Man is back! He will getting into various confusions beside his new boyfriend in organizing the big event, will be our Eskimo will succeed to join the last Robot Masters? All this and much more in the next episode Lovebot Masters! Only here at !**


	6. Organization

**Lovebot Masters**

_Chapter VI - Organization_

Everyone loves parties, so anyone can not deny. And all were eager for the party, now counting down 24 hours to start. After a short call, some specific Robot Masters were called for specific tasks of decorating the big event.

Ice Man, Elec Man, Plant Man, Cut Man, Star Man, Jewel Man and Galaxy Man joined the large (even large) hall where the party will happen.

Ice take care of ice statues and cold drinks, Elec take care of the energy used, Plant Man take care of decorating the walls with Jewel Man (This party will be fabulous! XD) Cut Man, prune the trees, Star take care of the dancefloor and Galaxy the special effects and music.

Ice Man was with some photos of carvings with him, but not decided what to do, Jewel Man saw and decided to help "Hey little one, some problem?" He asked, Ice showed the photos "I'm trying to decide which of these sculptures. What is the best?"

Jewel took the photos and looked intently "My god it is very difficult! I do not believe they gave you such a hard job, my dear!" Said Jewel Man with his melodramatically "But do not worry, one that will match the party is this here" he said, pointing to a photo of a sculpture of a dove of peace.

"We are here to deliver a message of peace, then this is perfect, good luck my baby" Jewel said, turning to his work, Ice liked the idea, made a piece of ice and began to carve it with a knife.

Plant Man was check Cut Man's job "Great job, never seen such perfect trees!" He said, amazed, Cut smiled proudly "Cut and prune trees is my specialty!" Plant looked to the trees again "Only one thing is missing"

Plant raised his arms and flowers appeared on the trees, leaving them even more amazing and Cut Man stood with jaws dropped, the flowers seemed to shine so perfectly "Fantastic!" That was all Cut managed to say.

Elec Man finished connecting his alternative energy to connecting wires around the room, so would most amazing and cheap electricity bill. The electric robot saw Ice taking care of the sculpture, Elec thought everything was perfect on Ice, but see him do something with ice, it was the most perfect thing in the world.

"Better get back to work, Elec Man" He was scared, but saw that it was Star Man beside him "I'm done" he said seriously, Star was surprised "You're quick. But anyway, you will go with the little Eskimo to the party tomorrow, already have no idea what you two will do?"

Elec sighed "I planned each step that I take..." he said, Star was amazed "Hey, cool you plan what to you do, but each step is overkill" Elec looked at him "Ice Man is not a doll, he will also want to do things that are different you want"

"You're right, but Ice will understand. He prefers to do what others want him to do, than to give his own opinion, just because of his shyness"

_- A few hours later -_

All preparations were ready, the ice sculptures were ready, the lights were tested, the dance floor was working perfectly and the most famous songs and contagious of all Mega Man games were chosen.

Ice Man saw a Robot Master approaching the hall, he wanted anyone besides those who were helping saw the decor to make a surprise. Eskimo came and froze to see who was. Heat Man

Eskimo was already years running from him, he was a stalker worst than Freeze Man, because of the reason which made him follow the Eskimo. (If you know what I mean)

But Heat saw Ice and ran to stand beside him "Hi Icey" he said, Ice was a little scared "Hi, Heat Man... Why are you here?" He asked.

"I knew you'd be here, so I came as fast as I could" he said approaching even more of the Eskimo, Ice retreated "Good of you, but I need to keep the decor in secret, then you can not enter"

Heat surrounded Ice on one wall of the back of the hall for anyone see "I do not need to go there... And I keep our little secret" Heat Man stood with his face very close to Ice Man, the eskimo was extremely scared, it changed his personality.

" Keep out" said Ice Man, with different tone. Heat knew the Eskimo's problem, but did not care "No, I'll do what I want with you, sweetheart" he said with the most seductive tone that managed, Ice Man got angry and tried to loosen up without success.

Heat moved closer and when he will kiss the Eskimo, Ice froze Heat's mouth, causing him to get desperate and drop. Ice Man laughed, before returning to normal personality and rushing back to the salon.

_I better go home ..._ _I finished my work,_ thought the Eskimo.

_-Dr. Light's _ _Laboratory- _

In his house, Ice saw that love was in the air, taking Dr. Light and Fire Man, everyone are together, that love made Ice Man found disgusting. Having 13 brothers multicomponent and all have their beautiful and inseparable pairs. _At least I do not live in mimimi._

When the Eskimo passed through the rooms it got more serious still, after all, his brothers wasted no words, screams, moans... Lucky that the Eskimo was not so noisy at such moments. Despite being tiny.

He entered his room, sat on the bed and turned on his laptop, detail, Ice Man was five hours helping in his part of the decoration in this period he received 40 dirty messages from Heat Man and 39 more loving messages from Freeze Man, like: _Love is stronger than anything_ and _wanted the robot I love, love me too._

_They do not leave me alone even a minute ..._

Ice heard someone enter his room,was Elec Man, he was with some dark marks on the arms, Ice put machine at the table and looked worried "What happened, Elec Man?" Asked "It was just an accident, I accidentally burned a fuse of the dance floor, but I fixed it and just burned my clothes"

Ice Man sighed relieved "Don't scare me like that again" Elec smiled "Okay. Do you noticed Love is in the air here at home?" He asked, Ice seemed a bit disgusted "Yes, too much love for me is so gooey and... Disgusting" said the Eskimo.

Elec pouted "I thought you would find cute" Ice looked wondering "No! If a relationship is cute, need to keep it to yourself, and not to say to God and the world." Said Ice, Elec sat beside the Eskimo, rested his head on Ice's shoulder and looked into his eyes "Save not only for You. For both of us, right?"

Ice smiled "Yeah" he said, his voice was in love (little one, not held, right?) The two kissed, but were interrupted by the sound of new messages coming from the laptop.

Elec saw the overwhelming number of unread messages "Ice, what's that?" He asked, Ice sighed "Two stalkers, they stayed all day sending me messages. Soon I'll have to block them"

"You will do it now, do not want anyone following you" Elec deleted all messages and blocked email of Freeze Man and Heat Man. Ice smiled "As you are evil"

"Heat Man .. Had heard that he almost got you... And Freeze Man... It's a nuisance of galoshes that adoring you" said Elec Man a little selfish, Ice smiled "Freeze Man just follow me, but that does not make a nuisance of galoshes"

"Are you defending him?" Elec Man asked in jest, Ice laughed "No. But now ... How about forget him?"

**(I have left that fanfic classified as T or M, to become more interesting)**

_- A little while later -_

Ice was sleeping next to Elec Man, he hear the message tone coming from his laptop. Ice looked at the screen a little angry, but saw that it was a plea for help from his old colleague, Chill Man. Soon another came from his friend Gemini. The two asked for tips amorous.

Ice did not want to leave them with nothing to do in their love affairs, then decided to read both to understand which cases.

Chill Man asked: _How can I make my loved one to notice me, so I can invite him to the party tomorrow?_

Ice Man replied: _Talk with him, nothing better than that._ _Talk about subjects that interest you and the robot you love._ _When you find that in time, invite him._

After Ice opened the Gemini's email wondering: _**How can I compliment the one I love, **__**without appearing**_ _**that I like him better than myself?**_

Ice replied: _Make lightweight praise and discreet, looking more like a statement, you not seem venerates the robot, just telling the truth._

After two minutes, the two answered messages thanking wholeheartedly, Ice was kind and answered with _You're Welcome _ for each. _I think I am good with robotic love._ Thought Ice smiling.

Elec woke up and saw Ice using the laptop, he put his arm around the waist of the Eskimo and was very close to him "You are a cupid now?" He asked, Ice laughed lightly "Almost... The others just rely on my opinion on what they have to do when they are in love, so I guess I'm just an advisor" Elec saw the messages and the answers received Ice Man "I never imagined to see you doing it"

Elec pressed Ice against him, making him groan slightly "What you do to me is new too" (Should I censor it?) "Elec-kun, not now" said Ice Man standing "I have some things to do. Earlier I received a request for help from Crash Man I will have to go fortress of Dr. Wily, soon I come back" said the Eskimo saying goodbye.

_- Fortress of Dr. Wily -_

Ice Man got there and Crash was waiting at the door of the fortress "Crash Man, what's the big problem?" Asked the Eskimo, Crash looked very sad, approached Ice Man and held back tears "I'll end up being the only Robot Master to be without a partner. I've been left behind by the few robots I wanted to go to the party and now I do not know what I gonna do"

Ice felt sorry for the Wily's robot was facing, he thought about what he knew about rejection, in the case, the Eskimo knew well "When we are rejected, we continue our way, I know it's great to have a company, but from time to time we be alone, but this is not the end of the world"

Crash looked at the Eskimo "Maybe you're right, I can not give up, I have to be who I was before. A pervert who chases Mega Man" said Crash confident, Ice smiled "That's the spirit. Just have to remind you to take care of Bass, if not he kills you"

Crash Man laughed "Bass? Don't make me laugh, so it is even easier, I'll make a surprise for Mega Man! "

"Just be careful not to spoil the party. Until tomorrow, Crash! I hope you get something with Mega"

Ice turned to go home, Crash the looked Eskimo's body upwards _You would also be a good company for me, little Eskimo..._ _Threesome!_ _I love it!_ Crash In thought licked his lips.

Back home, Ice noticed that all the love out of the air, which made it much more comfortable. "Ice Man, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Dr. Light, Ice nodded "Yes, sir"

Ice Man followed its creator to the living room "Ice Man, I called you because it seems some robots Wily are calling nonstop here because of you and this will end up causing end up our phone service" Ice got revolt. "Sir, could you call those numbers, I wanted to make one thing clear for these robots"

Dr. Light gave the phone to Ice Man who called the number of the last incoming call.

_"DWN-071"_

"Freeze Man, why were you calling here?" Asked Ice, indignantly.

_"I wanted to talk to you, but now I can not talk, bye bye!"_

He hung up the phone, Ice did not understand much, but ignored and called the other number.

_"DWN-015"_

"Heat Man, why you called the phone number from my house so many times?" Ice asked, his tone has not changed, Ice heard a laugh.

_"I really wanted to hear your beautiful voice and ask if we could ride..._ _But keeping this as our little secret"_

"Heat, you know I do not wanna be with you. You should have learned that I do not like you"

_"Oh, kitty, but I'm outside of your house waiting you and..."_

"How did you know where I live?"

_"I followed you. _ _And I'll be waiting for you until you decide to show up, sweetheart"_

"I will not go out with you, Heat Man I'll never do that, you're insane"

_"_ _You__know how to__praise me__, darling._ _But when you least expect it I'll get you, my little ice cube"_

"Do not call me that!" Ice got angry and hung up. _I_ _Hate Stalkers!_

Ice left the room and returned to his room, Elec Man was still there. "Ice, what happened?" Asked, Ice looked at him, the Eskimo was still angry "Heat Man and Freeze Man! The two are worse than never! Now they are all the time sending me messages and calling the house phone, I can not stand, Elec-kun!"

Elec approached and hugged the Eskimo. Ice felt a little calmer and hugged him back "Don't be angry with them. Tomorrow at the party, I not leave you alone at any time. I will protect you"

_- On the outside of the house -_

Heat Man saw the moonlight while smoking a cigarette, thinking about how he could take Ice off the hands of Elec Man and have the Eskimo for him alone.

_I'll have you all to myself, sweetheart._ _I can still days here waiting._ _But everyone will have to go out tomorrow, so see you, my sweet little one._

**My God!** **Heat Man looks more assumed that Crash Man!** **What will he do with our dear eskimo?** **That only time will answer.**

**In the next episode, we have the much awaited party!** **It seems that the part of the decor was a success and I can guarantee is that the event will be fabulous!** **The next day we will see all our beautiful couples formed by our cupid, and in the previous episodes! What will happen with all the Robot Masters together in one place?** **And the dance?** **Who will take a chance on the dance floor?** **All this and much more in the next, and apparently last episode of Lovebot Masters!** **Only here at !**


End file.
